


爱情有点难

by lyh0213



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyh0213/pseuds/lyh0213





	爱情有点难

爱情有点难

3：23分，罗渽民得了小感冒发着低烧，于是请了一节课，提早回了和自家小0爱的小窝。

罗渽民推开房门前明显感觉到了不对劲，隐隐约约的声音，罗渽民好像感觉自己头上多了点什么颜色…

罗渽民不慌，甚至还轻轻的推开了房门，这里面的两个人他熟悉极了，背对着的是他心爱的宝贝小0，正面对的是他的竹马。

没想到李帝努平常正正经经的，在床上也会露出这种模样啊…  
罗渽民觉得新奇极了。

噢对了，李帝努身下的自家小0的叫声还是那么好听呢…和平时在自己身下害羞的宝贝不太一样，嗯…怎么说呢？好像更加野了…

你问戴着绿帽的罗同学怎么没有冲进去捉奸？

罗渽民表示：基圈就这么小，耐不住寂寞的也不少，自己也曾经是个放荡情人，也就对爱情的忠贞度不是那么高了，所以对自家小0也要求的不是那么高，出轨这种事，基圈挺常见的，今天我睡你家小0，明天换我睡你家小0…这简直太常见了。

罗渽民没有生气，更何况他挺想试试看3人了。(危险发言

自家竹马是何时睡上自家宝贝的呢，其实在前几个月好像就有一点点蛛丝马迹了，李帝努动不动就跑来小窝蹭饭吃，甚至有的时候当着我的面夸我家宝贝可爱，有人说一个男人夸另一个人可爱，不是觉得那个蠢就是想日，害…都是成年人了懂那个日的意思吧。

罗渽民想或许俩人真的搞上的是那次，是他跟自家宝贝玩游戏时…嗯…是去年暑假？

“仁俊尼喜欢吗，我给你买的玩具。“罗渽民打电话和黄仁俊煲电话粥，由于暑假回家的原因，俩人已经一个礼拜不见了，罗渽民心里想念的紧了，忍不住给自己宝贝买了点东西，快递给在租屋处的小宝贝，买了一堆玩具，都是为了给自家宝贝好好享受用的。

“啊…收…收到了…“电话那头的黄仁俊羞的说话都结结巴巴的。

“仁俊尼娜娜真的好想你啊，宝贝想我没有？我好想肏你啊宝贝…我的宝贝可以帮帮娜娜吗？“罗渽民的撒娇功力是真的一流的，磨得黄仁俊一点脾气都没有。

“可是…可是我没有试过，我不知道啊…“确实电话性爱，他俩可还没玩过呢，罗渽民之前就很想玩看看了，可惜他跟黄仁俊几乎天天粘在一起，这次可是个好机会。

“仁俊尼别怕，跟着我的话做就好了。“罗渽民兴奋的吞了吞口水，他的脑海裏都是仁俊漂亮清纯的脸孔和完美的身材。

“仁俊把衣服都脱掉吧，娜娜要好好的看看宝贝漂亮的身体，又白又嫩的皮肤，真漂亮…“黄仁俊手机开着阔音，听话的慢慢褪去所有衣服，身上白皙的肌肤透着淡淡的粉色，漂亮极了。

“我要开始摸仁俊了，宝贝躺好我就开始了，仁俊的乳头是不是很久没有被娜娜玩过了，现在肯定是粉粉的很好看吧，我在亲仁俊的乳头，你自己摸摸看是不是又热又硬了，是不是痒痒的…“罗渽民的双手伸向了自己的肉棒，光是想想黄仁俊那漂亮的身体他就硬得不行。

“好痒…娜娜，俊俊的乳头好痒…“黄仁俊的手放在自己的乳头上，闭上眼想象着罗渽民和自己做爱时爱抚自己的乳头，吸着自己乳头的样子，粉嫩的乳头颜色变得更深了，又热又硬的。

“宝贝你的肉棒是不是也硬的流水了，娜娜也好硬好硬，仁俊尼的腿张开，小穴涂上润滑液，娜娜的手要进去帮你扩张了，俊俊的手指替我伸进去吧…先把一根手指放进去小穴里面，仁俊的小穴又湿又滑的一定很舒服…“罗渽民快速的撸动自己的肉棒，把放在一旁的润滑液浇在自己肉棒上，冰冰凉凉的，让罗渽民发出满足的喘息，从手机里发出性感的喘息声，惹的黄仁俊浑身战慄，感觉罗渽民真的在自己身旁玩自己的小穴似的。

“嗯…仁俊的小穴真的热好热，娜娜什么时后进来…哈…嗯…“黄仁俊身后的小穴又热又湿，忍不住张开双眼，一睁开眼看见放在床尾角落里的全身镜，里面的自己，又淫荡又享受的表情，那个全身镜是罗渽民在和他做爱时，经常让他看着粗大的肉棒在自己身上抽插进出的样子。今天罗渽民不在，只有自己玩自己的小穴，空虚又羞耻的感觉让黄仁俊忍不住发出了娇媚的呻吟。

“仁俊尼的小穴可以放下三根手指了对吧，娜娜给你买了肉棒来替你止痒…一开始要先慢慢的插进去，然后要插的很深，让你爽到叫出来，我要在你的穴内磨来磨去，摸着你漂亮的肉棒，越插越快，越插越重，把你的穴给肏坏，让你哭着求我慢点哈…哈“罗渽民的喘息越来越重，声音越来越低哑。

“不要了…不要了娜娜…太快了啊啊啊…肉棒太长了，好粗呜呜呜，我要射了…娜娜我要射了啊———“黄仁俊插着小穴和撸着肉棒的手越来越快，高潮向黄仁俊席卷而来，肉棒吐出了一股一股的精液。电话的那端罗渽民也射了好多精液在手里，几乎和黄仁俊同时一起达到了高潮。

“仁俊尼看到小跳蛋了吗？放在小穴里面，今天一整天都不能拿下来喔…宝贝你的跳蛋最好放进去一点…你的小穴太湿太滑了，明天我就会回去了，我可要好好检查你是不是有放好…要是没放好可是要挨肏的啊宝贝…“罗渽民的声音带着情欲和一种令人无法抗拒的魔力。

“嗯…知道了…“黄仁俊的眼角泛着红，全身又热又敏感。

“宝贝真听话…我的乖宝好好享受吧…“说着罗渽民拿着遥控器按下了最大档，黄仁俊被刺激的将小穴夹的更紧了。

“啊…渽民呐别闹了，快点停下来，我等回儿还要去图书馆呜…太快了…哈“黄仁俊哭着想将跳蛋取出来，却发现被跳蛋自己的穴肉越挤越进去了，凭他自己是无法取出来的。

“夹着跳蛋还想出门啊，真是我的骚宝贝，我调最小了，宝贝注意不要在图书馆里叫出来了。“罗渽民把跳蛋调到最小档，接着毫不留情的挂了电话。

“哈…“跳蛋虽然调到最小档但还是无法完全忽视，昨天约了小组成员去图书馆查资料的，不去也不行，黄仁俊把自己收拾了一下，耗费很大的力气才颤颤巍巍的出门。

“仁俊你怎么这么久？身体不舒服了吗？“  
“对啊…看你脸色苍白的。“小组成员阿妍和巫巫看起来都来一段时间了，让两个小姑娘在图书馆前面等了，实在是让他有些不好意思。

“没事，我好多了，等回请你们吃饭吧，让妳俩久等了，真不好意思…“黄仁俊不好意思的搔了搔头，带着俩人进去了。

“唉，没事啦，我俩刚好出去买个东西而已，李帝努在里面替我们占了位子了，快走吧。“说着三人便进去了图书馆，果然看到李帝努安安静静的已经在座位上查资料了。

李帝努抬头推了推眼镜，看到了三个人后把东西收拾了一下，没有任何多余的表情和动作，高冷男神说的就是李帝努吧。

对了李帝努和罗渽民是竹马，要不是因为罗渽民，黄仁俊这辈子大概不会想跟李帝努说话吧，简直大型製冷机。

跳蛋虽然被罗渽民调最小，但毕竟是图书馆，黄仁俊太害怕被发现了，只好频频跑厕所里去。

“呜…“走过厕所转角时黄仁俊被捂住了眼睛和嘴，被推进了厕所的隔间，锁上了门。

“别叫，是我。“压低的嗓子，是李帝努。黄仁俊点了点头表示知道了，李帝努才将他松开。

“罗渽民让你夹跳蛋。“是肯定的直线球，吓得黄仁俊一惊。

“你？！呜…“李帝努没等黄仁俊开口，将他抵在墙上亲吻…手伸向了黄仁俊的裤头。

“不行！渽民明天就回来了！求求你不要。“黄仁俊压住了在自己身上点火的手。

“啊…“黄仁俊的跳蛋频率突然被调高，他没忍住呻吟了出来。

此时罗渽民打了电话过来，黄仁俊根本无法接电话，只能拼命捂着自己的嘴，防止自己发出更大的声音。  
李帝努无奈的看了黄仁俊一眼，替他接了电话。

“喂？我是李帝努，黄仁俊不舒服在厕所，我替他接电话。“然后快速的挂掉了电话。

“不能做，那就替我口。“李帝努解开了裤头，肉棒已经挺起来了，又粗又长，看着挺吓人的，黄仁俊今天嘴大概要酸死了。

“那小子把跳蛋放你身上，你还挺大胆的还敢出门，声音大的我都不想拆穿你，赶紧给我口吧，罗渽民那小子霸占你太久了，我的小兄弟想你想得紧了小骚货…“

罗渽民想的对，也不对，其实那天在图书馆不是他竹马和他宝贝搞上的第一天，他俩老早就搞上了，而且是在他不知道的某天……


End file.
